A known image forming apparatus includes an automatic document feeder (hereinafter referred to as ADF), which has a document feed tray that is rotatable to a position at which the document feed tray covers a document feed slot and has a document discharge tray that is rotatable to a position at which the document discharge tray covers a document discharge slot.
With such an image forming apparatus, the document feed tray covers the document feed slot and the document discharge tray covers the document discharge slot when the ADF is not used, whereby foreign objects can be prevented from entering into the apparatus body through the document feed slot and the document discharge slot.
However, in the case of the image forming apparatus described above, the document feed tray and the document discharge tray are rotatable around different rotation shafts. Therefore, it is necessary to dispose bearings that support the rotation shafts in the apparatus, and the space for the bearings makes the rotation mechanism considerably larger.
Moreover, the image forming apparatus described above, which has a mechanism such that, when a user rotates the document feed tray, the document discharge tray is rotated together with the document feed tray. This configuration requires a considerably complex rotation mechanism.
Furthermore, in the case of the image forming apparatus described above, when the document feed tray is opened to a position at which the document feed tray can feed a document, the document discharge tray moves up and down below the document feed tray that is opened. Therefore, it is necessary to dispose a space that allows the document discharge tray to move up and down below the document feed tray that is opened. The height of the image forming apparatus is increased due to the space, whereby it becomes difficult to reduce the height of the apparatus.